Exchange with a Vampire
by WasabiDuckies
Summary: Born to a modest family, Victoria (Tori) Melissa Vega goes through the tribulation of losing everything she ever loved. Suffering alone she gets persuaded into choosing immortality over death. Now, she goes on to tell her story to an eager biographer at Hollywood Arts. () ) More characters to be revealed as we go along. Possible future Jori (we ain't there yet so stick around)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I am well aware that FanFiction respects the works of Ann Rice thus this story might not even make it to publishing. Though I never read Ms. Rice book I watched the 1994 movie "Interview with the Vampire" and based my story on the script that is available to the public. I do acknowledge that the main idea is not mine, nor the characters are mine. I simply am just playing with words and ideas to see what else I can create - sorta like adding onto something that is already great to make it just as enjoyable.**

* * *

A small bare room, illuminated by the only streetlight coming through the window, blended with the thousands of lights in the Los Angeles block.

A strong hand presses a black cassette into a recorder and fiddles with a small microphone.

A young boy dressed in a plaid T-shirt and dark blue jeans sits over at the small table at the center of the apartments fiddling with the tape. He looks to the person standing across the room, by the window, looking out on the street, with their back to the boy sitting at the table.

"So you want me to tell you the story of my life…" says the figure standing by the window.

The boy at the table began to answer, "That's what I do. I interview people. I collect lives. Some of them even make it to being on my Robarazzi page on TheSlap! I just interviewed a genuine hero, a cop who -" but was quietly interrupted.

"You'd have to have a lot of tape for my story. I've had a very unusual life."

The boy smiles widely and pats his bag, "So much the better. I've got a pocket full of tapes."

"I know you didn't just follow me here, didn't you?" The figure tentatively states.

"Well, besides having to work on our project for Sikowitz class, no. But I saw you in the street outside. We haven't spoken much, but you seemed interesting and I'd like to get to know you better. So yes, I followed and I assume this is where you live?" The boy with glasses answered honestly.

"It's just a room…" the person now turned to stare at the classmate.

Feeling the atmosphere become awkward, the boy begins in a playful tone, "So shall we begin?" He pressed the red button that read REC. "I'll start.. My name is Robbie Shappiro, I am a student at Hollywood Arts. See simple. Just state your name and what do you do?"

The person moved closer to the table and pulled up the chair to sit in front of Robbie. She took in a shaky breath and spoke, "My name is Victoria Melissa Vega and I'm a vampire."

Robbie laughed, "See? I knew you were interesting. You mean this literally, I take it?"

Victoria was taken aback, shouldn't he be a little bit shocked? "Absolutely. I was watching you watching me for the past week. I was waiting for you in the hallway after Sikowitz class and then you began to speak to me."

"Well, what a lucky break for me huh," Robbie smirks.

"Perhaps lucky for both of us." Victoria smiles. Leaning in closer, Victoria begins, "I'll tell you my story. All of it. I'd like to do that very much. I trust you, Robbie."

Now uneasy, Robbie cautiously questions, "Look Tori, mind if I call you that? Tori, were you going to kill me? Drink my blood?"

What's the point in lying. "Yes but you needn't worry about that now. Things change."

Robbie lost it completely. He knew this was a front, there was no way this chic could keep up this act unless she was a really good actress. "You believe this, don't you? That you're a vampire? You really think -"

"Ugh please, Robbie. We can't begin this way. Let me turn on the light." Tori says as she stands to turn on the lamp.

As Tori walks away Robbie leans back into his chair confused. "But I thought vampires didn't like the light."

"On contrary my friend. We love it. I only wanted to prepare you." Tori pulls the cord on the lamp.

Her face appears inhumanly white with few veins being faintly visible along her forehead and cheek. Her hazel eyes glittering in a ghastly way. Robbie couldn't believe what was in front of him. Nah, this is a joke. There is no way.

"Don't be frightened. I want… I need this opportunity." Tori says turning the dimmer switch to 30% and taking a seat in front of Robbie again in the blink of an eye.

"Ho-how did you do that?" Robbie asks bewildered, pushing his glases up the bridge of his nose.

Tori shrugged. "The same way you do it. A series of simple gestures. Only I moved too fast for you to see me do it. I'm flesh and blood but not human. I haven't been human for two hundred years."

Robbie is speechless. A bit frightened yet enthralled. This is the first time where he is stumped at leading an interview.

"What can I do to put you at ease?" Tori continues when she sees how stuck Robbie is. "Shall we begin like David Copperfield? I am born, I grow up. Oh! Or shall we begin when I was born to darkness... At least that's what I call it. I think that's where we should start, don't you think?"

Robbie is not having it. "You seriously aren't lying to me, are you?"

"Why should I lie?" Tori rebuked. "1813 was the year it all happened. I was eighteen - roughly the same age as you are now right?" Robbie nodded.

"But times were different then. I was a woman at that age. Daughter to the master of a large plantation in Alabama. I had a fiancee which I was madly in love with - he was the man of my dreams, he made me happy. But the war broke out and we were caught int he crosshairs. Louis, my fiancee, was sent to aid the military and was injured during a battle. My parents were shot and killed in our land."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I wrote that at 3 in the morning. Here is chapter 2! I used names from the show and from the movie, I acknowledge that they are not mine, it just fits the story. Feel free to leave a review on any thoughts, comments, criticisms, or if you're just bored.**

* * *

Tori wandered around the colonial mansion with disheveled hair, a deep blue dress that went up to her wrist and reached the floor, and a black worn out closed, low-cut shoes. Aimlessly, Tori kept walking in the empty home, passing every servant that was picking up for dinner time.

"Mistress Vega, supper will be ready soon. Will you join us this time?" One of the servants asked as she trailed behind Tori.

Absentmindedly Tori answered, "We shall see." and continued her walk around the quarters.

Soon after Tori found herself passing the servant quarters outside wells way from the mansion, the aging vogue house seemed distant as Tori kept walking further and further into the field. Ever since the news of her fiancees passing, Tori would get up and walk away from the household and come back with tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes. It always hurt Tori's mother to see her daughter heartbroken, the sunshine that would radiate out of Tori's smile was now burnt out.

A small parish church with an unkempt graveyard is where Tori ended up at. She walks through the grey, cracking tombs up to an elaborate mausoleum with marble angels around. On the gray wall was inscribed

 _Holly Marrie Vega 1774-1813_

 _David Joseph Vega 1770-1813_

Every day since the day of her parents funeral, Tori would make her way to this graveyard and mourn over her parents. She would wipe the grooves in their names to keep them clean every single time and rip away any vines that would sneak their way to covering any column, window frame, or door. It wasn't enough that the military could never return her fiancees body, so she ordered a gravestone be etched with her fiancees' name

 _Louis Pointe du Lac 1789-1812_

And placed next to her parents' sepulcher.

Tori took a seat on the muggy cold ground in front of the tomb, a tear slipped from her right eye, staining her cheek as it fell onto her dress.

* * *

I was eighteen and life seemed finished. I couldn't bear the pain of their loss. You see, I longed for a release from it.

* * *

Tori continued to cry into the ground, yearning for her beloved to come back, for her parents to comfort her but that would never happen.

After hours of mourning and dehydrating herself, Tori stood up and began to make her way back to the mansion. The night was cool, there were no lights in the cemetery, but she has come here so many times she practically remembers the path by heart.

The moonlight shined bright enough in the black sky to brighten the path for Tori. She dragged her feet along the dry dirt road, Why am I still here. It's not fair.

The shrubs along the road rustled as Tori walked up to the manor. She paid no attention to it, it was most likely the cool wind she thought to herself.

A dark figure jumps out and grabs Tori, covering her mouth to stop her from screaming. It wouldn't have done much since the village is quite far from her manor.

"Listen here, you wench! You're father never paid his debts, I suggest you pay up or you'll end up just like him!" The ruggedly dressed man threatened Tori.

Tori was so numb she couldn't muster a response. She just looked at the man with her dead eyes, hoping he would end her life.

"Cat's got your tongue? Let me put this in perspective." The man pushes Tori to the ground and pulled out a pearl-handled pistol pointing it to Tori's head. "I won't ask you again sweetcheeks."

Tori looked down at her ragged lace and dirty brocade blue dress then looked back up at her accuser. "You're calling me a welcher?"

"I'm calling you a piece of shit -" the man shouted, taking the gun and placing it right onto Tori's forehead.

What the man didn't notice was a small group of servants from the manor that was on the lookout for their mistress. When they saw what was going on, they quickly made their way down the road to where Tori and the strange man were.

"Then do me a favor. Get rid of this piece of shit…" Tori stated with no emotion.

The man puts his finger on the trigger, but his hand begins to shake. He was about to end a young woman's life over something that was between a dead man and him.

"You lack courage of your convictions, sir. Do it." Tori continued.

* * *

Most of all I longed for death. I know that now. I invited it, a release from the pain of living…

* * *

Just as the gunned man began to shake, the servants from the manor reached to where Tori was and helped her up. Two of the men disarmed the man and began to walk him to the village.

A slew of concerns came all at once at Tori from her loyal servants

"Mistress are you alright?"

"Mistress Vega did he hurt you?"

"Mistress Vega would you like us to fetch the constable?"

All Tori did was shrug at their inquiries and began to walk back up the road to the manor. The servants looked at each other confused, what were they to do with their poor mistress.

* * *

The next days went by with the same routine. Every morning Tori would greet her servants, join them for some breakfast and mid-day tea then set out to the cemetery to sit with her loved ones.

That is until one morning one of her servants brings up during breakfast a suggestion. "M'lady, you've haven't gone out much since the passing of your dear parents and beloved. Might I suggest attending the town ball tonight? It would do you good Mistress."

"I do go out mister Santiago" Tori quirked her eyebrow.

"Yes ma'am you do, but this would be a nice change of setting, don't you think?" Santiago rebutted. He always tried to do her good.

"I suppose" Tori sighed.

"Tell you what. You attend tonight's ball and if you feel unwell, we'll take you back home." Santiago deals. He knew Tori would be willing to go, she could never say no to him or anyone in particular. Tori was always a sweetheart.

"I'll have to think about it." Tori tried to sound convincing but she knew that Santiago won this battle.

"I'll have your dress sent to your quarters' madam." He smirked and disappeared behind the kitchen doors.

* * *

Nighttime came around sooner than expected, which meant Tori had to get ready for the ball. As she walked up the stairs to her room, the servants buzzed around in preparation for anything Tori needed while changing. Opening the doors, two of her servants waited with her undergarments and dress. When Tori's eyes caught the gown she smirked to herself, _Santiago you crazy man, you've done it again._

Santiago awaited mistress Tori at the bottom of the stairs, looking at his silver pocket watch that Master Vega left for him, he calculated exactly how long it will take to get to the town.

"Toulouse, please bring forth the carriage" Santiago turned toward the youngest servant of the household. Toulouse quickly nodded and left out the front door to fetch the horses. The whole household was excited to be doing something useful, it has been months since they have had any activity to attend to. Ever since the death of their masters, Tori hasn't gone to any social event, the last thing they wanted was for her to wither away.

Turning around and looking up the stairs, Santiago was met with a beautiful sight. An elegant deep wine armor chiffon gown with bell sleeves embroidered with grey lace accents along the waist, shoulders, and chest with blue pinned crystals met his eyes. Tori's chestnut hair was slightly curled causing her locks to bounce with every step she took. She wore her mothers grey laced choker with a cerulean pendant which complemented her dress. _I've done it again._

Tori met Santiago at the bottom of the staircase, "Santiago you've done it again." She said with her classic bright white smile.

They linked their arms and headed towards the front door.

Santiago helped Tori up the step to the black carriage and joined her inside. He opened the small window, "Toulouse." he simply stated. Toulouse could be heard directing the horses down the path to the road.

Tori looked out the window longingly, "You know my dear, they would have wanted you to move on." Santiago uttered.

Tori didn't even turn around, she just sighed. "They would be so proud of you." He left it at that.

* * *

Toulouse had managed to safely bring Tori and Santiago to the towns biggest estate, the mayors manor.

Santiago opens the door once they reach the stop and helps Tori out from the carriage. They link arms once again and they stride to the top of the stairs of the mansion where a butler is awaiting them.

"Long time no see Cain." Santiago greets.

"I could say the same to you Santiago." Cain, the butler, replies. "My, my is this little ol' Victoria? My dear how you have grown since the last time we've seen you." he took Tori's hand and kissed her knuckle. She offered him a warm smile as he let go and opened the door for the two.

"Now Tori, I hope you recall your position and socialize. Do this for your own sake, I beg of you." Santiago whispered as they made their way down the hallway, offering smiles to whoever waved at the two.

"Fine," Tori spoke, almost inaudible.

Once they both reached the ballroom entrance they faced each other. Santiago took hold of Tori's arms, "Now child, go out there and have fun."

She looked at the mass of people inside dancing to some strange symphony being played and turned her gaze back at Santiago. Tori hugged the old man and whispered, "Thank you."

Taken aback a bit, Santiago stood there until he realized that Tori was hugging him, she hasn't done that since she was 7. He immediately wrapped his arms around her small body and hugged her back.

* * *

Tori spent the night dancing with strangers, laughing and talking about menial things. All seemed to compliment her on her attire, asking which seamstress designed the gown.

"Santiago picked it out." Tori simply answered.

"Of course Santiago picked it out, that old man has an eye I tell ya." One of the elite socialites answered back.

A man with a tray full of drinks walked up to them, handed them the glasses and quickly walked to another group of individuals.

A swarm of people returned to the dance floor to engage in the traditional waltz.

"Victoria, why don't you join this dance." The socialite from before stated.

"Why yes Victoria, darling, we must find you a baron to dance with!" Added another.

"Ladies, it really isn't necessary-"Tori gets cut off.

"Oh pish posh! Look! That handsome man is looking this way"

Indeed, a handsome man is looking directly at Tori, his dark long hair in a ponytail makes his dark brown eyes visible which contrast his emerald suit. But another gentleman makes his way over when the emerald dressed man turns to talk to his group.

"Lady Victoria, pleased to meet you. The name is Edgar Armand." He bows.

"The pleasure is mine." Tori curtsies.

"Shall I have this dance?" Edgar asks with a warm smile. Tori accepts and they both make their way to the ballroom floor.

The musicians play vigorously the waltz of the night as all cheer and sway to the rhythm.

After much dancing and drinking, Edgar and Tori stumble their way down the dock in the backyard for some quiet time. A pockmarked pimp follows behind. As they reach the end of the dock, Edgar pockets a knife and holds it behind his back whilst the pimp rifles his pockets and pulls out a pistol. When Tori turns to face Edgar she notices his hand and the pimp behind them and begins to panic. _I knew I shouldn't have trusted that sweet talker._

The two men go to attack, Edgar, being the first to sling his knife out and lance towards Tori but is stopped by someone holding his wrist. The man in the emerald suit was the one propping Edgar's wrist away from Tori. He punches Edgar in the groin and throws the knife at the pimps shoulder, to which a shot is heard. The shadowy figure then lifts the pimp into the air by his throat, breaking his neck. Tori falls to the ground insesnsible.

* * *

... but it was a vampire that accepted.

* * *

Tori now awake stares down at the bodies and turns, to see the emerald dressed man, towering above her.

"They would have killed you-" He affirms.

"Then my luck would have changed." Tore replies.

"You want death? Is it death you want?" The emerald suit man questions.

Tori pauses for a moment, "Yes…"

The man floats down on top of Tori, then lifts her in the air, draws her hair out from her neck and sinks his teeth in her neck.

Every muscle becomes rigid as Tori feels the penetrating sensation on her neck. Her teeth clench as she feels the blood drain from her body. The two hovered above the ground like two quivering dancers. The cool wind billows through the dock. The man floats higher, with Tori in his arms, draining her blood. One hand reaches out and grabs a rope from the boat around the wharf, hanging from a ship mast. The other holds Tori. He withdraws his teeth and looks into Toris drained face.

"You still want death? Or have you tasted it enough?" The man asks.

Tori struggles to get words out her mouth.

"Enough…" is what comes out barely audible.

Satisfied with the answer, the emerald suit man smiles and lets go of Tori, causing her to plummet into the water below.

()_)

 **Feel free to leave a review on any thoughts, comments, criticisms, or if you're just bored.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya! I hope yall liked that last chapter, it felt like forever to write. I hope it made some sense if not feel free to message me and I'll gladly clarify. It surprises me I have a follow.. I see ya traffic graph, 50 something views and only 1 follow/fave. tsk tsk tsk.**

* * *

Robbie was captivated, terrified, and enthralled.

"That's how it happened?" Robbie wanted more.

"No. The gift of darkness requires more than that, as you'll see." Tori answers.

* * *

When Tori came to her senses she saw a party of officers around the perimeter. Her vision blurred in and out just like her state of consciousness, but she was able to recognize the voice of a man. He seemed to be moving in closer to her, but Tori fell unconscious before him.

* * *

He left me half dead that morning. He wanted something from me. He came back the following night.

* * *

In a lavished french-furnished bedroom, Tori lays delirious in a four-poster bed, shrouded with mosquito netting. A female servant sits beside her with a rag and bathes Tori's face with it.

Santiago storms into the room, "Has she awaken?"

"No Santiago." The woman answers, continuing to dab the damp rag across Tori's forehead.

Tori stirs and Santiago comes closer. "We should leave her to rest." He turns around and the servant starts blowing out candles, leaving only one by Tori's bedside.

The candlelight flickers as Tori tosses and turns, dreaming, murmuring incoherently. She then opens her eyes to find the man in the emerald suit smiling down at her. In the light of the candle, she can see that he is not human; his skin is too white, his eyes are a rich dark chocolate brown. This exquisitely dressed man looks amiable, maybe even mischievous, but impossible, _is he an angel or a monster?_

Tori opens her eyes and sees him shine his pearly whites to her. Tori's eyes search her room for her fathers pistol which he left in his will. She grabs it from the table and cocks it.

"Who the hell are you? What are you doing in my house?" Tori points the gun at the man.

"And a beautiful house it is too. Yours is a good life, isn't it?" Responds the man with a cheeky grin.

Tori decides to move closer but the man simply puts his hand over the barrel. Without hesitation, Tori pulls the trigger and the silver bullet tears a hole in the man's hand. He is unfazed by the hole in his hand and simply takes the gun from Tori's hand and tosses it onto the bed, all while his hand began to heal.

Tori takes a step back and just sits back down on the bed.

"You're not afraid of anything, are you?" The man begins.

"Why should I be?" Tori answers, _I'm probably dreaming all of this._

Tori then reaches under her bed and pulls out the sword her father welded for her when she was a child and interested in sword fight. The man only laughs.

"Are you going to put that through me too? Ruin my beautiful clothes would you now." He retorts.

He moves closer to Tori, right up to her face, just to the sword passes through his waistcoat. "Tell me, were all last night's promises for nothing?" He reaches out with his now-healed hand and plucks the sword right out.

"What do you want from me?" Tori spits out, tired of the back and forth.

"I've come to answer your prayers. You want to die, don't you? Life has no meaning anymore, does it?" He sits next to her on the bed, drawing up one knee - Tori becoming spellbound.

"The wine has no taste. The food sickens you. There seems no reason for any of it, does there? But what if I could give it back to you? Pluck out the pain and give you another life? And it would be for all time? And sickness and death could never touch you again?" The man continues, taking a strand of Tori's hair that has fallen in front of her face and tucking it behind her ear.

Tori looks up at the man sitting next to her, their eyes meet and she is lost in thought. What snaps her out of the trance is the sound of the doorknob being fiddled with. The hinges squeak as the door opens, revealing Santiago in his grey service suit.

"M'lady you are awake!" Santiago comes closer to Tori.

"Arrest this man!" Tori jumps towards Santiago, pointing back at the spot she was just sitting in.

Santiago holds onto Tori, giving her a questioning look. "But Tori, there is no one here."

Tori looks up at Santiago, not believing him. She turns around and by golly would you look at that, _no one is here. Did I imagine everything?_ "No. That… that can't be. There was a man. The man from the ball, he was right here." She moved back to the bed with furrowed brows.

Santiago came up behind Tori and put his hand on her shoulder, "Tori I believe you should lay back down. You seem to have hit your head quite hard. I'll go fetch the-"

"No!" She yells. "No," she says softer, realizing that she raised her voice at Santiago.

"I- I'm sorry Santiago, I- I didn't mean to-" Tori falls to the bed and puts her head in her hands.

"Oh, Tori it's alright. You're going through a lot child." Santiago sits next to her, rubbing her back.

Tori begins to cry, her emotions spewing out in tears.

"Oh, now Tori" Santiago pulls out his handkerchief, wiping a few of her tears "Tell me what is happening in that pretty brain of yours."

Tori sniffles and looks up at Santiago. "I just… I thought I'd get over this by now. They've been gone for almost a year now, and I'm still -" she stumbles with the words.

"Hey, hey, hey, Tori no one is forcing you to get over your feelings so soon. We all just want to help you out of this darkness. Tis not easy."

There is a pause in Santiago's speech.

"I recall being in the same position you were in, just around when you were an infant. My wife and I had our firstborn just around the same time your father hired me to the estate. But my wife fell ill and so did my daughter. It felt like my life was falling apart, I was desperate to do anything to help them, but by the time I found a doctor it was too late." Tori is now looking at Santiago in awe. _This caring man went through all of this?_

"Life is a gift that you must unwrap. It's up to you to determine if what's inside will lead you to happiness or dismay. You have the power to make that decision for yourself. Don't let this darkness consume you, Tori, you are young, full of spirit."

"It sure doesn't feel like it." Tori voices, resting her head on Santiago's shoulder.

"Nothing is easy in life youngling," Santiago replies.

"How'd you do it?" Tori finds her voice, staring at the door.

"You're father. My what a man he was, understanding, caring, most of all protective. He took us all in and treated us with respect. David would sit with me and have a heart to heart talk, he always knew how to respond. He taught me how to grow - repurpose myself if you will. So I did, with you being of aid too. You see Tori, you have to find yourself, be able to forgive, even if its difficult to do. Once you fulfill that, you can conquer anything." Santiago smiled at the memories of his former master.

Santiago got up from the bed and walked towards the door, "I suggest sleeping, it's a lot to take in, but eventually it'll sink in."

Just as Santiago was about to close the door, Tori spoke up, "Thank you Santiago."

He bowed his head and closed the door, leaving Tori in her dimly lit room to dwell on her thoughts and emotions.

"That butler of yours certainly has a way with words" A voice from behind Tori speaks.

"Oh not you again," Tori mutters. She turns her head to see the man in the emerald suit. "What do you want." She huffed. _This guy doesn't leave me alone._

"Isn't it obvious?" He responded.

The next thing Tori knows is that she is standing in the graveyard in front of her parents' tomb in her nightgown. How did I get here?

"I brought you here." _It's that man again, whats his issue!_

"Wouldn't it be sweet to bid pain farewell? To wave away anguish and grief? To embrace the peace of the unending night?" _Could he not._

Tori then sees the angels outside the crypt move, one having the face of her father and the other of her mother. It raises its hand and touches Toris face.

"Mom?" Tori's teary eyes force its vision to focus on the angels face, only to be met with cold marble.

"MOM!" Tori cries out in anguish.

"They are gone, Victoria. Death took them. Death which you can now destroy…"

"No"

The man begins to move closer to her.

"What are you! Some angel you are, can't you see you've caused enough torment! Leave this instance!" Tori screams, infuriated.

"Vampires, that's what we are. Creatures of darkness, only we see it that darkness more clearly than any mortal has ever seen…"

* * *

Tori is thrashing around her bed in delirium. She waked up with a gasp and her cheeks stained. _It was just a nightmare._

"No, it wasn't" a voice whispered.

Tori jumps from her spot, turning to see the same emerald suited man from the ball.

"I told you to leave me alone!" Tori yells.

"You have to ask me for this. You have to want it, do you hear me?"

"What are you talking about?" she questioned.

"Vampires. We thrive on blood." _Is this man insane? I have to tell Santiago to board up my windows._

The man sits close to Tori, almost as if he were to drink her blood, but stares into her hazel eyes. After some seconds, he draws back, then stands up and heads to the French doors.

"You must prove yourself. I will give you the choice I never had Victoria. When you are ready, I'll be there."

He looks outside. "What a beautiful sunrise. Watch it carefully. If you come to decide correctly you'll never see it again." And with that, the man disappears, once again.

Tori sits dazed, staring at the empty French window. The sun rises with unnatural beauty, over the swamplands and the plantation, filling the room, striking water-pitcher, glass, mirror, and the picture of her dead parents and fiancee.

* * *

I didn't understand at first, I wanted to listen to Santiago's advice, but I was too weak to handle the emotions.

* * *

A week passed by.

Another one came and went.

Tori sat on the porch of the manor, looking out into the plantation fields, waiting for the sunrise. She hadn't gotten any better, nor has she gotten worse, everything just felt numb. Santiago did everything in his power to make Tori laugh and get out of her room. She then took it upon herself to leave her quarters and interact more with the staff, gossiping, playing cards, drinking tea, anything to make them believe she was getting better - mostly for them to get off her back. The staff quickly took notice that Tori ceased the everyday trip to the cemetery, thinking she was truly getting better.

A group of men in overalls head out from the side of the manor to the fields, all chatting amongst each other. Once catches a glimpse of Tori rocking herself in the hand-carved chair and waves to her. She gladly waves back and offers a small warm smile. As they pass in front, some of the men tip their hats, others greet her. The men soon began to fade into the horizon line, and the peaks of orange and red rays emerged from behind them.

* * *

That's when I knew... My last sunrise. That morning I was not yet a vampire, and I saw my last sunrise. I remember it completely, yet I don't remember any sunrise before it. I watched the whole magnificence of the dawn for the last time as if it were the first. And then I said goodbye to sunlight and went out to become what I became.

* * *

Tori sits in the dining room alone at the long wooden table playing with her soup. She sighs heavily and sinks into her chair, she pulls her necklace from it being tucked into her dress and opens the pendant, revealing a drawing of her fiancee. _Oh, how I wish I could be at your side again Louis. How I long to feel your embrace, your sweet voice telling me that everything will be alright._

"Your grief has unhinged you." A voice from behind snaps Tori out of her daze.

 _Not again._

She turns around to see non-other than the man in the emerald suit admiring the fine china in her hutch. "Quite the collection you have."

"It was my mothers." Tori hissed.

"Well, she had a lovely collection." The man smirked.

"What are you doing here."

"I believe you already know the answer to that."

Tori rolled her eyes. _He's so annoying._

"Annoyingly beautiful." He winks.

"Ugh. Could you be a dear and leave?" Now annoyed by the man.

"Lady Tori, a few members of the staff and I shall partake on - Oh, I was not informed we had a visitor." Santiago comes in wearing his pressed black uniform and stops halfway through the door once he notices a familiar man standing to Tori's left. Santiago studied the man's features, dark brown hair tied back neatly, dark eyes, tanned skin that seems lighter closer to his hairline. He then takes notice of that suit, _Emerald… where have I seen that suit before?_ And then is snaps. "Young man, I must thank you for saving our dear Tori's life that fateful evening at the ball," Santiago says standing sternly.

"The pleasure t'was mine. I hope Victoria would allow me to save her." The man replies with a toothy grin. Santiago chuckles while Tori rolls her eyes again.

Some shouting could be heard from the corridor, "Well, I hope you two enjoy your evening. Tori, please don't stay up late." Santiago bows and exits the room.

"What an endearing man that Santiago is." The man chimed as soon as Santiago turned around.

Tori got up from her chair and headed towards the hallway.

"You can't keep running from this Victoria." The man follows behind.

Tori makes it outside and begins clutching her necklace, shutting her eyes tight stopping the tears from escaping.

"I can't do it." She whispers.

"Are you so sure?"

"Kill me if you will, but I- I can't do this…" Tori falls to the steps, letting the tears spew out of her eyes.

The man sits collectedly on the railing, "I think you're afraid."

"You're the devil, aren't you? That's who you are!" Tori shouts.

The man sighs and gently says, "I wish I were. But if I were, what would I want with you?"

He makes a good point. Bah!

"I can't go through with it, I tell you." Tori sobs.

"You're perfect. You're bitter yet empathetic, and most of all you're strong." He says compassionately.

"But why do you want me?"

"Because you're as strong as I was when I was alive." The man and Tori lock eyes. Tori doesn't understand why, but his eyes just seem to comfort her. She quickly breaks away their contact and makes a run for the place she only knows.

* * *

Tori stands in front of the all too familiar crypt, kneeling down and leaning her forehead against the cold stone as tears stream down her face. Soon after the man appears beside her, radiant, beautiful.

"You really want to be with them?"

"Yes. Kill me. Kill me as you promised -" Tori sounded desperate.

"You asked for death. I didn't promise it -"

In a fit of rage, Tori raises her fist and hits the marble stone, shattering it. Realizing what she has done, Tori backs away and plants her head in her hands.

"It's not your parents and fiancee my friend - they would have wanted you to live. It's death. Just that simple. Think and choose. It happens to everyone. Except us." The man stares at her, smiling, becoming a hazy dreamlike vision then appearing angelic in his radiance. _His tanned skin glows like the glimmering moonlight._

"We shall be this way always, Victoria. Young as we are now. I'm lonely for a companion, lonely for your strength. But I'm not that lonely. Do you want to come or not?" _He's right. Without them I am nothing. I've lost everything, I have nothing to lose._

Tori capitulates in one long sight, "Yes…"

The man moves closer, smiling. "Did I hear a yes?"

"...yes" Tori gives in.

The man begins to embrace Tori, "Wait wait wait!" She pushes him off, "I don't even know your name."

He sits back and straightens his suit. "Beckett Oliver." He takes her hand and kisses it.

"Are you ready?" He asks her. She nods.

Beck leans in and pierces Tori's neck with his fangs.

Tori gasps, "Beck"

He sucks on her neck, not spilling any blood until he reaches the point of death. Tori's face grew paler and paler as her blood drained, her eyes quickly losing focus.

"If you drink from me you live forever. If I leave you here you die."

"No. Don't leave me here. Give it to me."

Beck lifts his wrist to his teeth and slashes his own flesh, blood beginning to fall. "You're sure?"

"Sure…" Tori takes Beck's wrist and accepts the first drops of blood in her mouth.

Beck is watching Tori drink from his wrist with wry amusement. Tori finishes gets up and staggers away from him as if she were drunk.

The first thing Tori notices is her vision clear up significantly. The world is transformed, the graveyard, the moon, the clouds, the cry of the night birds all come to her with unnatural clarity. She looks back at the crypt where her family is and puts her hand on the spot she cracked. Accepting who she is now, Tori turns to face Beck and stares at his features. Her vampire vision makes his eyes seem brighter than before, still that dark almost black brown, but more defined now with hazel and yellow streaks around the pupil. His buttons on his emerald frock glimmer in the moonlight. Everything is clearer, brighter, containing more facest of light and color.

"Stop staring at my buttons. Didn't I tell you it was going to be fun?" Beck laughs.

Tori is in shock, everything is beautiful.

"You're body's dying. Pay no attention. It will take twenty minutes at most."

Tori snaps out of her trance, "Dying?"

She beings to retch and heave before Beck could answer. Tori falls to the ground clutching her chest. _Is it supposed to be this painful?_

"It happens to us all." Beck shrugs and wipes his lips.

* * *

 **3,300 some words... The things I do for people. Hope you enjoyed this long ass chapter, please leave a review, comment on my horrible grammar, share any thoughts you have. Feel free to message me for anything.**


End file.
